Ignored
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Antonio hates being ignored. So when everyone suddenly starts ignoring him he is very upset. With help from his rival he will figure out why. Too bad he won't like what he finds.


Ignored

The brunette shifts in bed and slowly sits up. He stretches then rubs the sleep from his emerald eyes before opening them. He is in his bedroom and everything is cleaner then he remembered and there are a lot of things missing. He glances at the clock and leaps out of bed when he sees the time. 9:12.

"I'm late!" he yells

He runs to the bathroom to check himself. On second though there is no time! He manages to splash water on his face before running out the room and down the stairs, two at a time and jumping when he gets close to the bottom. His parents already left for work and there isn't anything in the kitchen he can eat.

He runs out the door making sure to lock it before heading down the driveway. His car isn't there, must be in the shop, so he runs down the street. Thankfully his school isn't too far away but he is still out of breath when he arrives.

He walks inside and looks around. Class has already started so there are only a couple students around. He runs to his first class and thankfully the door is open so sneaks inside and takes his spot next to the wall and Gilbert. He looks at the Prussian and his other friend Francis. Francis has one elbow on the desk and his chin resting on his hand. Gilbert has both elbows on the desk with his chin resting in his palms. Both look like they are trying not to fall asleep.

He giggles and reaches over to poke Gilbert in the shoulder. He jolts in his seat, almost falling out of his chair. Nearby students look at him but he waves them off and looks back at the teacher.

The Spaniards smile melts from his face. Once again he is ignored. He sighs and rests his chin in his crossed arms on the desk, barely paying attention. The bell rings and he begrudgingly stands from his seat and walks out of the room. He follows behind his friends until he sees a familiar face that makes the smile come back.

"Lovi!" he cries, hugging the Italian from behind

He snuggles him until he is roughly shoved away. He watches Lovino run away, shoulders shaking. He is close to tears at this point. Being ignored by both his friends and boyfriend. Soon the halls clear of students but he doesn't feel like going to class.

"Antonio"

He jumps sat the sound of the voice to see Arthur looking right at him. Why is his rival the only one not ignoring him?

"What do you want?" he asks bitterly

"You don't remember?" Arthur asks

"Remember what?"

Arthur stares at him for a moment before gesturing him to follow. With no other choice he follows. Arthur walks to a flower shop and tells him to stay outside then goes in. he comes out not long after with an arrangement of flowers. He follows Arthur to a cemetery, which makes him very confused.

"Why are we here?" he asks

Arthur doesn't say anything and walks along the rows of graves and stops at one. The Spaniard watches as he bends down and places the flowers on the grave then stands and steps aside. What he sees makes his eyes widen.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Died: 11/18/2015

Age: 17

He will forever be loved

Images flash though Antonio's head at a rapid pace. He is in his car on his way home from school. The light turns green and he starts going though. He looks up when a shadow comes over him. He barely has time to scream before a truck hits the driver's side of the car.

Antonio doesn't realize he is screaming until he feels a hand on his shoulder and goes silent. His mind rushes back to the present and he turns to Arthur.

"I'm dead" he says in disbelief

"Indeed, according to doctors you died on impact, you must have lost your memory of the incident which is why you are here" Arthur says gravely

"So, what now?"

"Now that you remember it's time for you to pass on"

"But I don't want to go, there is so much I haven't done!" Antonio shouts

Arthur's hand, which was on his shoulder, moves to brush against his cheek.

"Wait for us, we will join you eventually" he says, smiling sadly

Antonio gasps when everything starts to disappear. He wants to protest but he knows he can't stay any longer. He can only think of one thing to say.

"Don't come too soon"

And with that he is gone. Arthur continues to smile as he leaves the cemetery and starts walking home.

"Don't worry, we plan to live long happy lives"


End file.
